


La liste

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Self-Insert, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Thanos s'apprête à claquer des doigts, mais un squelette, votre dévouée servante Leia Favaz, est là pour intervenir et... passer une sorte de marché avec lui ?
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	La liste

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci vient d'une discussion un peu tard dans la nuit avec les gens d'un serveur Discord.  
> Merci Angie pour l'idée.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Tu... Tu aurais du viser la tête.

Lentement, le Titan Fou lève son bras, et ses doigts de rapprochent, près à claquer.

-Stooooooop !

Tous les gens présents se tourne vers un squelette qui s'avance à grand pas, un rouleau de parchemin sous le bras. Thor se tourne pour la regarder, laissant Stormbreaker plantée dans la poitrine de sa cible.

-Bonjour Thanos ! Et bonjour les Avengers aussi. Techniquement vous devriez pas être les Secret Avengers ? Roh je sais pas. Je suis Leia, l'auteure, et pour une fois je bousille directement le quatrième mur sans appeler Wade et les Winchester !

-Qui...

-Leia, je l'ai dit Thanos, il faut écouter. Bon, si je vous laisse faire, voilà ce qui vas se passer ; Thanos vas claquer des doigts, s'enfuir, les Avengers restant vont le retrouver, le zigouiller et passer les cinq prochaines années à déprimer, jusqu'à trouver un moyen de ramener tous le monde, mais Thanos du passé vas débarqué, bal combat génial, bal tous les méchants meurent, y compris toi, le Titan ; zigouiller deux fois en deux films dans deux continuités.... Et Tony vas mourir aussi. Tous le monde vas pleurer. Et Nat', mais on s'en fou d'elle.

-Hé !

-Chut la rousse ! J’en étais où ? Ah oui ; vous aurez ouverts les portes du Multivers dans le MCU et une grande catastrophe arrivera : Spider Man Far From Home. Oh, sur, ça sera une réussite pour le studio, mais le film en lui même est pas génial, et ça vas détruire la vie de cette pauvre petite araignée de quartier. Il n’y aura que Wanda et Vision pour sauver les meubles, mais la pauvre Wanda mérite pas ça. Donc, mon petit Thanos, je suis venue pour qu'on négocie un peu, toi et moi.

-... Petit ?

-Façon de parler. Alors voilà. Je te laisse jouer avec ton gant, mais à une condition ; tu supprimes une liste de personnages que j'ai décidé, et tu me ramène deux trois bebous au passage.

-Mais... L'équilibre...

-Ah. Ouais. Euh.... Roh, et puis vive le drama, tu vas juste tuer sagement des gens. Et j'écrirai peut être un Thanos/Mort.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Parce que tu es le Thanos du MCU. Bientôt, tu fusionnera avec ton alter ego des comics, et tout te sera révéler, tu découvriras quel amour magnifique et destructeur tu éprouve pour la Mort.... Enfin bref ; j'te file ma liste, tu les Snap, et tous le monde est heureux, ok ?

Presque timidement, Captain America s'avance.

-Mais... Nous devons sauver...

-Ta-ta-ta. Le multivers se portera mieux sans ces gens. Alors... Tu écoutes, Thanos ?

-Ais je le choix ?

-Non, répond Leia avec un grand sourire.

Elle déroule le parchemin, et prend une voix faussement solennel.

-En ce jours, ô puissant Thanos, je t'ordonne de tuer ou de re-tuer ;

Juliana Crain de the Man in tje High Castle.

Le Chuck de Supernatural.

Barbe Noire de One Piece.

Le Joker de DC en général.

Le Duc de Moulin Rouge.

Kate dans Lost.

Alana Bloom de Hannibal.

Natasha Romanov du MCU et des comics.

Mystique des films X-Men, uniquement ceux où elle est jouée par Jennifer Lawrence, démerde toi avec la continuité, Thanos.

Octave dans Héros de l'Olympe.

Theon Greyjoy dans les romans du Trône de Fer.

Gwen dans la série Merlin… Nan, toutes les Guenièvre des adaptations de légendes arthurienne plutôt.

Amy dans Doctor Who.

Rivaille dans l'Attaque des Titans.

Neo dans les Mythics.

Lisanna de Faiy Tail.

La fille gamine de la saison 7 de Once Upon a Time même si j'ai vu que deux épisodes (oups ?)

Lonerin des Guerres du Monde Émergé.

Constance dans American Horror Story : Murder House.

Jude dans American Horror Story : Asylum.

Fiona dans American Horror Story : Coven.

Elsa... Nan, je plaisante Bette et Dot dans American Horror Story : Freak Show.

Et j'en ai marre, je te refile la liste, lis là, si t'es un gentil Titan t'aura un rencard avec la Mort. Allé à plus !

L’auteur met le rouleau dans les bras de Thanos, qui on le rappelle a toujours Stormbreaker planté dans le torse, et regarde au loin, de l’autre côté de l’écran.

-Bon, je me sauve, il y a les fans de Nat’ et Amy qui arrivent ! Allé, à plus, soyez sages !

L’auteur disparaît on ne sait où, laissant les personnages de Marvel perplexes. En grimaçant, le Tian Fou extrait l’arme de sa poitrine, et la laisse tomber, avant de se téléporter loin, sur son trône, et de tranquillement lire la liste transmise par Leia.

-Himmler, ouais, ok, Talia al Ghul, logique, comment ça Castiel ?! Et Hermione ?

Thanos observe un instant la liste, avant de claquer des doigts en soupirant.

Le multivers hurle de bonheur à la mort de tous ces gens.

Surtout Juliana et Chuck.

Quoi, comment ça vous me croyez pas ?! J’suis l’auteure, ici c’est moi qui décide, c’est mon déni, allez vous trouver votre déni si vous n'êtes pas contents !


End file.
